The Color Of Love
by KingNeko1562
Summary: The color of love is the same color as pain. Red.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji all rights to its respectful owner.**

**This is my first story, please enjoy.**

**xoxo**

chapter 1:

Mirror, Mirror, Please don't fall…

A familiar ringing sound could be heard through a thick black haze. As the haze disappeared more and more the noise grew louder. Grell opened his soft green eyes, which at first tried to hold onto the sleep he had just abruptly been awaken from. Instead, they quickly turned to glare at the buzzing alarm clock.

'If eyes could light fires.' He thought too himself.

He shrugged to covers off his body and sat up in bed. He reached out his delicate arm to turn off the alarm and retrieve his glasses before returning to the rest of his body. He glanced down at his chest and proceeded to poke it softly.

"If only you would grow." A sigh escaped his throat.

"Then maybe he would love me." Regret filled his voice.

Grell's eyes were glossy and seemed overly wet. Not enough to bring tears to his eyes but enough to remind him of the pain he felt. With another sigh he threw the covers off of his body and across the room. What an awful color he though to him self. It was 'his' favorite color though, and that meant Grell would force him self to enjoy sleeping under it as much as his love did.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed before sliding off the rest of the way. The floor was cool and left him missing his warm bed, but he had to get ready and look his best for 'him'. The man he had taken this job for, the man he tried so hard to impress, the only man in Grell's life who had stuck around. His one true love.

With an intake of breath he swiftly tossed off his silk night gown. The pink fabric landed on the floor along with a multitude of dresses he had tried on the night before.

Step by step he made his way too his adjoining bathroom. It wasn't very far, but each step left him wanting the warmth of his bed even more. Once inside the blindingly white bathroom he dropped his lace underwear and quickly stepped inside the glass shower. Turning the knob he felt the water begin to kick on and took a step back to get out of the way of the water before it had been properly heated to his liking. Once warmed he stepped under the nozzle and let the water cascade down his porcelain skin. His Hair clung to his back…and butt…and thighs. The dazzling red color of his hair was Grell's favorite color, and oh how he cared for his hair to preserve that one special color.

After a thorough cleaning Grell emerged from the steamy shower. He grabbed one of the white towels from rack and wrapped it around his body. He applied deodorant and then started to brush his teeth. Using his hand he wiped away the condensation from the mirror and gazed at himself.

'I AM happy.' Grell though

"I enjoy myself." His thoughts turned to words.

"So why can't he." His soft mouth turned into a slight frown.

"Asshole."

With that, Grell retreated from the bathroom back into his bedroom. He turned his attention to his vanity. The makeup was well placed and organized, unlike his wardrobe at the moment. He quickly moved over and sat down on the red velvet ottoman he used as a chair. With a glance at his produces and a sigh he quickly dove into his routine makeup. An hour of time past as Grell's hands danced gracefully across his face leaving pigments only wear he wanted them. His skills were unfathomable to any mere human. Good thing Grell wasn't human. He was a Shinigami.

"A just a tad more…Done!" Grell set his makeup brush down in its proper place before moving back to review his work.

"Perfect!" Grell smiled and looked over at his alarm clock.

"And right on time." He hummed

Throwing the towel from his body against the bathroom door he skipped over to his now half empty wardrobe. Opening up the doors he looked around inside debating what to wear. He grabbed a pair of pink boyshort underwear and stepped into them. Then settled on a scarlet v-neck top and a pair of black leather skinny jeans. After adorning his body in the chosen clothes. He pranced over to his shoes rack and grabbed his favorite red and black heeled boots, set his delicate feet inside them, zipped them up, then went back to the bathroom to do his hair.

"Hmm…Ponytail, or bun?" Grell asked himself aloud.

He pulled his hair up into a pony tail with his hands. Then started to giggle slightly.

"Definitely a bun!" Grell now had a smile on his face; he always made himself laugh in the mornings.

After twisting and folding, pinning and poking, Grell had the hair he wanted. A loose, messy, yet sexy looking bun. He winked at himself in the mirror blew himself a kiss then left the bathroom. With a glance at the clock.

"I'M LATE!" he shouted.

Quickly grabbing his messenger bag full of paper work, and his signature red coat with black trim he raced out the door. His work was adjoined with the apartment complex for all employed Shinigami anyway so it wouldn't take long to get there. Except on this particular morning. As he pushed open the building door and raced in, he ran into something solid and muscular. Both shinigamis fell too the floor in a heap, sending paper work everywhere. Grell rubbed his head and then realized what had happened. He crawled around on his knees picking up the others paper work.

"I-I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, you see I was late and…" Grell's word vomit was cut off by the other man speaking.

"See too it that this doesn't happen again Sutcliffe." The man's voice sounded harsh and cold.

Grell knew that voice. He knew that tone. His eyes were on the paper work and when he looked to the bottom, sure enough he was right. It was 'his'.

"Y-Yes William, it won't happen again." Grell shoved his boss's paper work back into his arms and quickly dashed down the hall way to his office. Once he got there he jumped inside the office and closed the door and leaned against it. His heart was thumping and his face flushed a little.

"Damn it Grell!" he breathed to himself.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "Open up Sutcliffe." The voice behind the door was the same voice from earlier, Williams's voice.

'Shit' Grell though silently

**Authors note:**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Expect the next installment within the next few weeks.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note-**

**The next installment terrible late! Sorry **** but I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, all rights to its respectful owner.**

**Let's go! o.o**

Chapter 2:

Mirror, Mirror, Can't You See…

The knock came again. Grell had hoped if he didn't move or breath William would think he was not there. It didn't exactly work.

"Sutcliffe open this door immediately." William's voice was still as cold and harsh as ever but there seemed to be something else in the mix. An emotion. 'Perhaps worry.' Grell though to himself before being abruptly taken from his though as another louder knock came from the door.

Grell sighed and knew he had to face his fate behind that door. As Grell turned the knob and began to pull opened the door he debated his fate. Murder, Overtime, a bad face cleanser! He would rather be murdered.

"Sutcliffe" Williams's words broke Grell thoughts.

"Ah-Yes Mr. William?" Grell's eyes connected with nothing but the papers in his bosses hands.

"These were for you." He held out his hand with a stack full of paperwork for Grell too take.

"Oh…" Grell retrieved them while still never catching eye contact.

There was a long pause in time where it seemed William was debating weather or not to address the incident from earlier or not. He decided on the latter and with a breath turned on his heel effortlessly and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Grell whispered before retreating into his office.

He closed the door silently behind him and moved over to his desk where he began his work. Filling out accident report after accident report, eye witness stories, as well as apology letter to the higher ups in the business was what he spent his morning doing.

'Almost done with this batch, I'll be finished by lunch!' Grell praised himself. He began his next paper and before finishing the first word on the page there was a knock at his door. Again. 'Shit who could this be?' Grell questioned to himself. Before even making it too the door it was swung open.

"Senpai! Are you all right? It took you longer then 10 seconds to open your door I though you had died!" A Frantic Young man with blonde and black hair raced in through the door and threw himself into Grell's arms. "Oh hey babe…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-**

**This one came out sooner! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, all rights to its respectful owner.**

**Let's go! o.o**

Chapter 3:

Mirror, Mirror, What do you see…

Grell, the blonde and black haired boy, better known as Ronald; Have been a couple for about a century now. Which in Shinigami time was really only like 2 weeks. Ronald had pestered the red head for at least a millennium to be his. Grell had finally given in and said yes when a rumor about William and a co-worker had spread around the office. The two had yet to sleep together yet though, as Grell was saving himself for his beloved.

"Ronald, I'm working." Grell spoke stiffly as the multi-color haired boy balanced on the edge of the elder's desk.

"Grumpy today aren't we?" Ronald huffed.

Ronald had known since he was chosen to become a Shinigami that Grell was in love with William. Even after he had agreed to go steady with him Ronald knew Grell never truly loved him. He tried so hard and it hurt that he could never be that man. The man whom had his loves heart. William.

"Did you see him today?"

Grell looked up from his paper work questioning his partners question.

"What do you mean Ronald?"

"You know what I mean Grell." Ronald faced the floor and his voice was hushed.

Grell sighed. "I'm sorry.." he trailed off.

"Y..I..We..I'm sorry."

Nothing more needed to be spoken. Ronald placed his feet on the floor and swiftly moved to the door. Just before leaving he said something that startled Grell and froze him. Then gracefully Ronald dipped out.

Grell went over and over what Ronald had said to him in his head. 'is this a good thing or bad thing?' Grell though. 'Maybe its what I've been waiting for, A reason to leave. A reason to finally get what he deserved and wanted' Grell tried to reason within his own mind.

"NO!" Grell shouted and stood up. He slammed his hands on the desk and moved for the door. He had to find Ronald.

Grell Moved up and down the halls of the offices looking for the one he needed. When he finally got to his destination to threw the door open.

"How dare you! How dare.." Grell stopped shouting. Ronald wasn't there.

'Fuck' Grell though. He turned on his heels and stalked out of his room looking for the nearest person he approached a small young man with an axe as a scythe.

"Hey! Kid! You seen knox anywhere?" Grell question in an angry manner.

"Um…he went to smoke a cigarette..sir." The boy spoke shy and scared like.

"Thanks."

Grell moved to leave then froze. He slowly turned to face the younger boy.

"Excuse me? Grell's voice was infuriated

"huh..?" The boy seemed more scared now.

Grell grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him a foot of the ground. The boy cringed and slammed his eyes shut.

"Never. Ever. Say that word to me again. I, Dispatch member 7, Grell Sutcliffe, Am a female!" Grell threw the small boy through a near by wall.

The sounds of pain and cement shattering like glass echoed through the entire building. At least 30 Shinigamis showed up to find out what made that sound. The Crowd grew larger and larger as the time went by. Grell sat and watched as everyone stared in horror as the young boy groaned and his bones tried to push themselves back into place and his wounds tried to close with bits of cement in them.

"Sutcliffe! My office Now!"

'Fuck' Grell though! '...William.'

Grell spun on his heels for the umpteenth time today and almost giggled as the entire crowd flinched once as he faced them and William.

"No." Grell spoke soft and directly at William. "What!?" William had not been told no in the last 4,000 year, give or take a century.

"Oh Fuck off William!" Grell spoke with a hand on his hip. "I needed to let my anger out, you should try it Will! Then maybe you would admit you love me!" Everyone Gasped. "Go ahead. Hit me. Hit me you asshole! Hit m…" and then it happened. William hit Grell.

With full force he swung his fist and collided with Grell's stomach sending the redhead flying through the cubicle 20 feet behind him. Once Grell finally met the ground, after breaking 4 cubicles he jumped to his feet.

"Finally." Grell spoke the walked out of the building pulling the fire alarm on his way out and sending water over everything in the office buildings.

"Ouch." The young man Grell threw through the wall had fully healed but was now being forced to pull the cement out of his skin. William looked at the exit and at the young man. He decided to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note-**

**Hey gal pals updates will be coming out a lot sooner from now on! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, all rights to its respectful owner.**

**Let's go! o.o**

Chapter 4:

Mirror, Mirror, Stay with me…

Grell was swift in his walk. He knew were he was headed. The train station. London was easy to navigate around by train and he needed to get home. Well his second home. Shinigami dispatch members 1 through 25 are all allowed to own homes in the human world. Grell had just that, a cozy cottage on the outskirts on London with a small yard and an abundance of flowers. His home was adorned in little trinkets and ornaments, and right now Grell needed to get home to all of those things. He passed by human after human, even a few demons and a Shinigami or two. He finally got to the station and realized he had left his coat in his office. He rubbed his arms trying to push the cold away. A young girl standing next time him in line handed him her scarf. She must have been 4 or 5 and her heart had not been corrupted yet.

Grell knelt to be at her height. "Thank you princess, but you need it more than I do." Grell smiled and wrapped the scarf back around her and tied it in a cute little bow. She smiled and giggled before running off to catch up with her mother.

Grell returned to his standing position and finished going through the lines for the trains. He boarded the correct one and sat down next to an elderly couple whom where holding hands and whispering to each other. Every once in a while Grell would catch them giggling and putting there foreheads together. How Grell longed for all of this, all he wanted was to be with William, all he wanted was to hold his hand and be able to call him his. 'fuck' Grell though before turning his head from the couple. He studied his nails the entire 2 hour ride home.

"Last stop, all passengers must Exit, and happy holidays." The train conductor spoke over the loud speakers.

Grell had completely forgotten the time of year. It was the 22nd of December. Christmas was in 3 days. He fully intended to spend these days alone in his cottage; With multiple bottles of wine and a company credit card for his online shopping.

Grell got off the train and the cold air bruised his skin again. He Breathed into his hands and rubbed them together before stuffing them into his pockets and walking. Grell exited the station and turned down a dirt road. No taxi was needed; Grell did not want contact with anyone. He strolled along the road thinking about Ronald and William, The whole way whistling and humming. Grell Though about himself too. How he had changed, His appearance, his gender, his life. He changed everything for William. Everything except his cottage. That was all his. In fact only William and Ronald knew where is was as they had dropped him off there before, but neither was permitted to even enter the small front gate. Grell turned onto his drive way. The Sweet smell of flowers in bloom filled his nose. Grell was sure when buying and planting his flowers that he only got ones that bloomed all year. He unlatched the small white gate and slide inside before shutting and latching it closed. The scene of his cottage warmed Grell, He couldn't wait to get inside and actually get warm though! Grell slipped up to the front door and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and went inside. Directly to his left was a small Red loveseat. It was on a multicolored flower print rug with a coffee table, and an assortment of mismatched pillows all over the floor, where Grell liked to lay in front of his fire place. He dropped his keys on the small dinning room table to his right in front of his homes one large window. He moved to the kitchen just past the table and made a warm cup of tea before retreating to the living room to light the fire. Throwing a few logs in place and after 3 matches Grell successfully build a medium size fire. The fire was large enough to warm him but not the whole house. He sat down in front of the fire with his tea and sipped it while he daydreamed.

The sky had turned dark and Grell was getting tired. He would have gotten off work 20 minutes ago and just gotten to his apartment and showered and gotten into bed. Right now he was standing in front of his fireplace in just his small underwear with a painting easel. He himself was covering in dots of paint and the art on the canvas was finally coming together. The man in the painting had black swept back hair and thin black glasses. His piercing green eyes where set on something shinning in a crystalline pool just to his left. His back was facing out and he was stark naked. His body was well built but slim. He was the picture of beauty.

Grell finished adding the touched to the forest background and happy with his art he placed the easel and canvas by the window to dry in the morning light that would be out in a few hours. He sat back down by the fire and began to dose off before he could have stayed here forever. He wanted so badly to share this with someone though, He wanted to share it with the man in the painting. William.

Then the sleep over took him and Grell laid on the floor in front of the fire breathing easily and softly.

**Authors Note: Next chapter should be out today as well. The next two chapters are going to be William and Ronald's points of view most likely. See you all soon Gal Pals! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note-**

**Wah, I'm back again! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, all rights to its respectful owner.**

**Let's go! o.o**

Chapter 5:

Mirror, Mirror, Is he to late…

Grell hadn't come back that day. William began to worry once night had fallen and the sun had risen again. He knew By now that Grell should have calmed down and returned but he hadn't. That worried him.

William was up all night filling out his and Grell's paperwork. Truth be told he felt bad for punching Grell. Grell had been pinning for William since their first days as Shinigami. The truth was William pinned for Grell just as much. He ached for Grell's soft delicate touch, for a soft kiss, For anything really! William just wanted to be able to allow Grell to be his. To allow Grell to fully enjoy the expanse of his heart and love.

William had finally gotten up the courage to come clean to Grell, tell him how he felt, tell him that he loved him more than anything in the entire world. Before he could do so, Ronald bet him to the punch, and Grell gave his heart to another. This broke William, so much that he returned to the field for a few years before resuming regular life as head of the dispatch team. He waited so long and lost his chance. But was this a new one? Was this moment the right time? Grell told William to admit he loved him, should he?

William had so many thoughts go through his head as he got lost in the remaining paperwork on his small clean desk. What would happen? Would he ever tell him? If he did tell Grell he loved him would he get threatened by Ronald? Would he have to switch department branches and move? Would Grell reject him? Would Grell love him back? Was it worth it? No. It _was _worth it! William knew that for certain!

"It's decided I'll tell him on Christmas!" William spoke allowed. He looked down and signed the last document that needed his signature.

William's hand writing was atrocious tonight. 'Oh well' he though 'I'm in love.'

He put the finished papers in a neat stack and tapped them on the desk to make sure they were all in uniform order. He set them in his finished bin and pushed his chair back. Standing from the desk he moved over to the door. His was the only one made of glass. He had nothing to hide so he didn't mind. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, slung it over his shoulder and left and locked the office after flipping the lights off. Starting forward for his apartment.

William though of the day he had realized his immense love for Grell. It was October 20th and snowing in London. William had gone out on a last minute Grocery shopping trip, which he normally never did anything last minute. While buying a box of red herbal tea. The one he hated but forced himself to drink because it reminded him of Grell. He saw just that man. Well he saw a flash of red, which at first he assumed was blood, but then realized it was Grell's unique hair. He looked at Grell whom was knelling down it looked like he was talking 'but to whom?' William though. Grell was about 30 feet away not even realizing William was there. Grell wore a cream colored coat with white fur trim, and a pair of black jeans. He was in plain black flats and his hair was tied up in a high pony tail by a dark brown ribbon.

William kicked a rock out of the path to his apartment, then he went back to his thoughts.

William remembered a man in a white suit that looked overly expensive walking buy Grell and sneering whilst saying something under his breath. Grell didn't budge, whatever he was doing was to important to deal with an idiot at the time. Suddenly grell reached into his bag and pulled out a Red scarf with a tag still attached. Then he stood up. William caught a glimpse of little, frail, bare arms wrapped around Grell's knees. Grell smiled and patted a small seemingly homeless girls head. She smiled back and ran off. Grell gleamed after her and then he turned and made his way to a bus stop where he sat and waited for the busses arrival.

William fished in his pants pocket for his keys. He unlocked his apartment door set his belongings down on the table by the window and moved to the bathroom. He stripped out of all of his clothes that where over worn for that day. He got into the shower and let the water cascade down his body. He starting thinking of Grell again, his curves, his soft lips, his smile, the way he breathed, the way he walked. William noticed a quickly rising issue. He moved his hand downward to massage the issue into submission. With gentle pumps and soft breathing, William started to relieve his build up tension. With the last final pumps and a soft groan his muscles eased and he relaxed letting his hand fall back to his side. He washed himself then got out. After drying off and preparing for the next morning he put on a pain of black boxers and slipped into bed.

Just moments passed before…his alarm went off to wake him up for work.

The only other sound in the room was and aggravated groan, and feet shuffling on wood.

**Authors note:**

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! The next one will most likely be Ronald, with a bit of Grell and William thrown in somewhere. See you Gal Pals next time xoxo.**


End file.
